


This is the Happy Ending

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be the happy ending. This was supposed to be what they wanted. [post-series AU, RyuuMasa, warnings for health issues, sensory overload, and characters being hurt, and alluded to kidnapped/tortured. Further warnings and pairings as the series continues]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series finale/post-series AU I've been plotting out for ages (and have written one-shots for in the past, but this is the first time I've tried tackling the whole thing. There will be other things to warn for (specifically anxiety/anxiety attacks) in subsequent chapters, because this isn't a happy verse (at least at first). I'll warn accordingly.

Title: This is the Happy Ending  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Health issues, sensory overload, characters being severely injured, alluded to kidnapping and torture  
Notes: This is a series finale/post-series AU I've been plotting out for ages (and have written one-shots for in the past, but this is the first time I've tried tackling the whole thing. There will be other things to warn for (specifically anxiety/anxiety attacks) in subsequent chapters, because this isn't a happy verse (at least at first). I'll warn accordingly.

 

Ryuuji needed to be helping Hiromu find his parents, and Youko find her mother. And all the other people. But right now, he had someone who needed him more.

Luckily, he'd memorized where sempai's office was years ago, so he didn't require J to guide him. And after what Enter had done to J... Ryuuji wasn't looking forward to explaining that to sempai, but it was still preferable to the alternative.

The door was lucked, so Ryuuji tore it off its hinges, and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw sempai. He'd known that Enter had found his body, and that he'd been Enter's prisoner, but this... this was too much.

But he took a breath, and then took out his weapon. Cutting through the wires that kept sempai suspended in the air felt like forever, and Ryuuji flinched when one scratched his arm, but finally, finally, **finally** has his sempai in his arms. He could take him home.

Things were going to get better now.

\--

It had been three days since Vaglass had been defeated, but sempai had yet to wake up. Ryuuji had been assured by the doctors that this was normal. That his body was resting from the stress of being data for over a decade, to say nothing of the battles. And Ryuuji could understand that. And he would be patient. Really.

Except Hiromu and Youko had visited him in the few moments they had to spare, and their loved ones were awake and alert.

And it was **sempai** , he should have been up, just from sheer force of will.

He sighed/yawned, pushing a stray strand of hair from sempai's face. He didn't like seeing sempai this still. It wasn't right. He needed to be up, moving/talking/annoying others, and coming up with some new, brilliant mech during it all. He'd been doing it even when he'd been trapped in hyperspace, after all.

Maybe Enter had done more damage than they'd realized.

No. No, he wouldn't think like that. In face, he was going to get himself a coffee so he would be awake enough to block such thoughts from his mind. He touched sempai's forehead again. "I'll be right back."

The lounge was thankfully not too far away. The coffee was cold, but that was fine, it wasn't like Ryuuji really needed to warm up anyways. He caught his reflection in the door window as he began to leave, coffee cup in hand. There were dark circles around his eyes. Maybe, when Kuroki stopped by tomorrow he could catch a nap, but for now he'd have to make do with his coffee.

But he could definitely make it through twelve more hours, Ryuuji reminded himself as he took a large sip while walking. He just needed to keep an eye on his sempai, he didn't have to fight or anything--

There was a crashing sound. From sempai's room.

The coffee crashed to the ground as Ryuuji ran.

He was awake, but clearly not aware of his surroundings. Or anything else. He was sitting upright, hands clapped over his ears, shaking violently.

"Sempai!" Ryuuji grabbed sempai by the shoulders-- but then pulled back when sempai cried out in pain. "Sempai, what's wrong?!"

"Too loud-- it's too loud." Sempai looked at him, eyes wild and desperate. "Ryuuji, help me, please--"

How Ryuuji managed to alert the nurse when they were both terrified, Ryuuji would never know.

\--

"He's not the first survivor of the disaster to experience sensory overload after being data for so long," the nurse explained to Ryuuji. "Although it seems to be the worst case we've seen so far. It might have something to do with the strain put on his body when he was Beet Buster."

"Or what Enter did to him," Ryuuji finished darkly. But what mattered now was making sure that sempai got better. "What does he need to do to recover?" He refused to accept that sempai wouldn't.

"We're not sure ourselves. Tests have to be run before he can even think of leaving." He flipped a page of whatever she was reading.

"How long will that take?"

"I'd say a month. At least"

Ryuuji felt something cold pass through him. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." She patted his arm. "He is, however, clear for visitors again. Why don't you check on him?" Then she reached for him again, as if to stop him. "But don't touch him. His sense of touch is out of control as the other four."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." But when he reached the door, Ryuuji paused. How was he going to tell sempai that after thirteen years of struggling to be free, he'd have to wait a little longer?

But he opened the door regardless. Maybe he couldn't instantly fix this like he wanted, but he could make sure that sempai didn't have to face it alone. "Sempai?"

"Ryuu-chan?" His voice was slurred, but it wasn't as... broken as it had been before.

The room was completely dark, but sempai still had some strange looking goggle on his face, presumably to keep any form of light out. It was completely silent as well-- no computer, no television, no radio. Ryuuji wondered if it'd been like this, in hyperspace.

But then he pushed that particularly morbid thought aside as he tiptoed to the chair next to sempai's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Sedated." He gave Ryuuji a brave attempt at a smile. "Whatever they gave me, it's helping, though. But could you be a little quieter? You're killing me here, Ryuuji."

"Oh. Sorry," Ryuuji just barely whispered. "Is this better?"

"Much." His eyes were hidden, so it was hard to gauge sempai's expression, but his lips twitched. "Don't tell him I asked, but where's J? I know he was banged up because of what happened, but I know you and Kurorin--"

"We did." There was no easy way to tell this. "But he sacrificed himself to save you-- he's not dead, but he's still being repaired."

Sempai was silent, and still.

"... I wanna help," he finally said.

"Of course." Ryuuji managed to keep himself from grabbing sempai's hand. "We'll work on him together."

"Good. So, um, when are they letting me out to help?"

"A month." What else could he say? "But sempai, I'll bring you our notes, and anything else I can, you can work from here--"

"Yeah, okay." He nodded weakly. "Okay. Ryuuji, could you just-- go away for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He walked away, and closed the door quietly.

When he heard sempai crying, he knew that it wasn't going to work.

\--

"Excuse me, nurse? Nurse!" Ryuuji stopped for breath-- he'd been chasing her down the hall. "I need to take Jin Masato home."

"He can't go home, he still--"

"I know. But I'll bring him back for the tests. But please, he won't last here."

The nurse frowned. "You're worried about your friend. A lot of people are, and want to bring their parent, or their spouse, or their child home. But you have to understand, he'll need to adjust, but it's better this way."

"No, not for him." Ryuuji smiled ruefully. "He's always been contrary." Then he sighed. "I heard him crying-- which I know seems like it's just stress, but I've never heard him cry in my life, and I've known him since I was a teenager. Being here will only impede his recovery."

"... I'll see what I can do. But no promises!"

"Of course."

\--

Ryuuji huffed as he flipped through the very thick pamphlet the doctors/nurses he'd argued with for two hours had given him concerning his sempai's care. What he could eat, what he could do. How much he needed to sleep, how often he could have visitors. It wasn't going to be easy, far from it, but it was preferable to sempai crying alone.

Speaking of... "Good morning," Ryuuji whispered as he came into the room.

"Hey." Sempai still had the device over his eyes, and he didn't even try to move.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this hospital. Are you ready to go home?"

Sempai tried to sit up. "B-But I thought--"

"I did too. But after realizing it would kill us both if you stayed here, I pulled some favors, and you can come home."

He smiled beautifully, but then frowned. "What's the catch, Ryuu-chan."

"You're in my care, and there are some strict guidelines to follow."

"Pfft, yeah right. I do what I want."

"You want to have your life back, correct?"

"... Yeah, I do." Sempai was almost upright now. "So can we go home now?"

"I don't see why not. The nurse gave me some sun glasses for you, so you don't have to wear that horrid thing strapped to your head." Ryuuji sat on the bed next to his sempai. "Close your eyes while I take these off, so it's less of a shock." It took some effort, it finally came off-- and of course, despite his instructions, sempai's eyes were open.

"Hmm. You're older looking in real life," sempai said.

"Shut your eyes." Ryuuji put the sun glasses on his face. "And hold still while I move you into the wheelchair."

"Well, sorry for wanting to see you properly for the first time in over a decade, Ryuu-chan! Also, those glasses aren't as cool as my aviators. You watch me, as soon we get home, I'm running away."

"To where? Kuroki's house?"

"Fine, you win, for now."

Ryuuji smiled as he scooped up his sempai very, very carefully. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain than necessary. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to best me in the future."


End file.
